


Healing

by dmichelle312



Series: The Looking Glass Wars/Hatter M. fanfics [2]
Category: Looking Glass Wars - Frank Beddor
Genre: A Looking Glass Wars fanfiction, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Gay Male Character, Grief/Mourning, Healing, LLF Comment Project, M/M, Painting, References to the Hatter M. series, True Love, art therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: Elijah comfort Tom and help him heal. Drabble  and companion piece to "Tom Madigan's journal".





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune/gifts).
  * Translation into Français available: [Guérir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414984) by [dmichelle312](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312)



> I don't own Looking Glass Wars and the Hatter M. series, or any of the characters except for the OCs (there isn't any OC in this one)...
> 
> * * *
> 
> For those who haven't read them yet, I highly recommend Frank Beddor's books. You should read the Hatter M. series first (a series of 5 graphic novels, a spin-off of "The Looking Glass Wars" that talks about "Hatter"'s 13-year quest searching for Alyss on Earth and the events preceding the war against Redd): "The looking glass Wars"/"Far From Wonder", "Mad with wonder", "The nature of wonder", "Zen of wonder", and "Love of wonder". And then after that, you should read the "Looking Glass Wars" trilogy: "The Looking Glass Wars", "Seeing Redd", and "ArchEnemy".

A tear ran down Tom's cheek.

Elijah looked at Tom's painting.

And said, "I can see your pain and your feelings of loss in this one."

Elijah wrapped his arms around Tom from behind.

"Tom, your brother will always be a part of you. And when you think back on memories of him, he will be the cord in your heart. And there's power in identifying and embracing your wounds and your uniqueness without putting a time restrain on them because it's all part of the healing process, my love", he added.

Tom smiled, his eyes shinning with hope. Elijah returned his smile.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write another companion piece (a one shot or a multi-chaptered one), and/or Elijah's story (a long one shot or a multi-chaptered one). I will write my ideas down and I'll probably start writing it in September, because there are only about four weeks of summer left and I want to enjoy it while it last
> 
> https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject


End file.
